Doctor Kai Narasu
.]] Doctor Kai Narasu is a character in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He has a minor role in the anime but has a larger role in the comics. He was once a respected scientist and researcher as a leading professor in biological studies, but when Sonic the Hedgehog appeared in Station Square, he proposed the theory that the hero was actually a machine, since no living being was capable of achieving such high speeds. However, his theory was proven wrong, and he became the laughing stock of his faculty, losing his job and credibility. He soon joined the S.O.N.I.C.X. organization to get his revenge on Sonic for making him lose his dignity. History Anime Dr. Kai Narasu makes a minor appearance in the Sonic X anime during Episode 2, "Sonic to the Rescue", where he is seen in a news broadcast about Sonic, proposing that Sonic is actually a machine, since no living being on Earth can reach such a high speed. Archie Comics Dr. Kai Narasu is first seen along with the S.O.N.I.C.X. in issue 23, where they capture Sonic and take him to their base. After introducing themselves, Sonic easily escapes their defenses, discovering that their hideout is within Prison Island. In issue 25, Narasu creates organic multi-colored clones of Sonic to create havoc around the city, therefore laying the blame on the original, but they are all accidentally made in different colors, which makes the citizens think they are related to Sonic, although not the original himself. Narasu tries to perfect his clones throughout the Issue, but Sonic tricks Eggman into destroying the clones which were already made. He discovers who fabricated them and rushes to Prison Island to interrogate the group, but Narasu releases a recent clone (which comically resembles Classic Sonic) and they start a fight, which wrecks the entire laboratory, and causes a huge smoke cloud. The other members arrive and see a silhouette on the smoke, and believing it to be the real Sonic, they open fire with their laser guns. But much to their shock, they accidentally destroy the clone while the real Sonic escapes unharmed. His next major role is in issue 38, where he creates a plan to reveal Sonic as "the monster that he is" by injecting him with a mutagen (which Jerome Wise at first confuses for grape juice). He injects the serum into six darts, but they find Sonic battling Eggman, which causes Narasu to mix five of his six shots. Sonic spots them and runs away, but Hector Dragg and the scientist chase after him on Dragg's motorcycle, only to miss him after a few minutes. They find him again on the Chaotix headquarters and try to shoot him for the final time, but the dart bounces off Charmy Bee's helmet and hits Vector, turning him into a giant. Sonic and Espio find the duo outside and interrogate them about what they did. Narasu refuses to give any information aside from the serum's purpose, but Espio suggests that they use an "ancient ninja remedy" to cure Vector. They leave Charmy behind to watch them, but they easily escape after distracting him with the "look over there" joke. In the last issue of Sonic X, Dr. Kai Narasu schemes another plan for Sonic, but after seeing Shadow the Hedgehog alive once again, he abandons the plan almost immediately. Personality Dr. Kai Narasu is somewhat similar to Dr. Eggman in a few aspects: although his intellect is high in comparison to the other team members, he is still a dim-witted man whose plans can be easily foiled by Sonic and his friends. He also has a similar short-temper and arrogance, getting extremely irritated when contradicted or ignored. However, Narasu is far more controlled and wants only to destroy Sonic above anything else. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:One Appearance Only Category:Adults